Any more colors?
by FawnzyTheDeer
Summary: Marshall originally thought that draining all the color in Barnabe's room would have been a good idea. That was until the Prince of the Candy Kingdom became his nerdy self and decided that experiments were needed! Why could Marshall have other colors aside from red?


_**Hey what's up guys? Sorry for the little detour with Dumbass Dragon but I needed to get this out of my system! This pairing makes me so happy haha  
Hope you enjoy! c: Also feel free to add me and talk to me on Snapchat because my tumblr is dumb and won't let me look at my asks! fawnzythedeer c: **_

_**OUOUUOUOUOUOUUOUOUOUOUUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUUOUOUOU**_

There were times where the Prince could tolerate an entire day of whatever life wanted to throw at him and still have the patience to deal with some small side quests that maybe, weren't all that worth his time. But this, oh _this _had him fuming!

"Marshall Lee!" Gumball shouted, his anger crawling out from the pit of his stomach and out the back of his throat. He had had enough of the King's mischief! It was high time that Marshall Lee stopped acting like a child and started to actually act like what his title entails him to be!

A chuckled rained down from Prince Gumballs room, a room that used to be bright with hues of Pink and a few purples here and there, was now just a flat room full of greys and whites, the color completely drained from them! Oh it would take poor Peppermint maid forever to be able to fix (With his help of course).

"What's wrong, Gumwad? Don't like my decorating skills?" Oh the nerve of that boy!

The pink Prince crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at the punk vampire floating around his room. Watching as Marshall just made himself right at home in his own little disaster, not having a care in the world about him or anyone else's feelings.

_Ugh! Frustrating children! _  
"This is far from decoration, Marshall Lee! Fix this now and apologize and leave this kingdom alone. I am through with you terrorizing my people, my kingdom, and myself! I am done with you being so obnoxious! Leave!" The Prince, enraged beyond belief and feeling his anger slowly boil over and turn his face a slight shade darker than his skin tone itself. Oh he was so infuriated with this Vampire! And why did he always terrorize the Prince? Sure he would go around and terrorize his people here and there but they were still connected to the Prince technically. And how come he can ingest different colors other than red? The prince;s anger suddenly subsided into one of curiosity, well the anger was still there but his curiosity always seemed to overrule any other emotion that may have appeared.

"How did you do all this?" Suddenly Gumball circled the Vampire King as if he was some sort of new species of insect.

The Vampire gave him an incredulous look, arching one dark eyebrow above rust colored eyes, "What are you talking about Gumwad? The same way I always drain color." With a cocky smirk he ran his tongue over his fangs, "Or are you looking for me to show you?" When the Prince didn't respond to the crude comment, Marshall huffed and crossed his arms, jaunting his hip to the side as he watched the Prince circle him.

"Does it give you any different side effects? Make you ill? Change your mood? Shutdown different parts of your body?" Gumball had to admit he was getting rather excited with this new found potential experiment. Perhaps he could run some tests and see how the Vampire reacts to all the different colors. Oh this really was exciting!

"Come now Marshall, into the lab!" With excitement and curiosity feuling the BubbleGum Prince, he grabs the chilled guitarists arm and drags him into a room down the hall from his own.

"Wuah!" A surprised gasp left the King as he was pulled around like a rag doll and placed in what seemed to be a doctors bed, but with many more implements around that the Vampire hadn't really seen in all his years of life. Though he supposed that would probably require actually going to a doctor or maybe a dentist in the last few hundred years in order for him to remember anything like that…

"Alright, Let's try out some tests! Science Tiiiiiime~" The Prince sang as he fiddled with some things in his cabinets and pulled out some water and food coloring.

A line of shot glasses decorated with little pink colored bats danced along the tables, just waiting to be filled.

Each one was filled with a different colored water aside from his favorite. There was no red. None. Zip. Nada.

"Woah woah woah woah, Bubba, bro, Bubblescotch, where's the red?" The vampire hovered from his seat above the Pink Prince, watching him mix and combine food coloring to make all these different colors. He was going to get sick from one of these he just knew it.

"Marshall you drink red on a regular basis, if it had any effect on you then it would be no fun nor different from different colors." Bubba states this as he creates a weird looking lime green. Oh god that looked nasty.

"When did I agree to this?" Marshall inquired, sprawling out above the Princes head, folding his hands behind his head and kicking his leg to a beat only he can hear.

"When did you disagree to this?" The Prince shot back, holding up a light yellow looking liquid, "Drink up."

Now, any other day Marshal probably would have said no, considering he knew what most of the colors did to him, but the positively beaming expression that Barnabe wore was absolutely ador-No. No he was not going to think down that line. Wasn't going to make contact down that line. Nope. No. They hated each other. Wouldn't be a thing.

Then why did he find himself reaching for the shot glass filled with the yellow liquid? Why did he feel himself grow slightly anxious and yet excited to see the scientists reactions to his own?

Oh, well. Regret nothing I suppose.

With one last skeptical look towards the bubblegum Prince, he brought it to his lips, dipping in one canine and sucking up the yellow liquid. Almost immediately he felt the effects hit his body, but he tried his hardest to not let it show too much on his expression.

Electricity coursed through his veins, giving him an energy boost that blood could never do, but the only thing that felt weird with this one would be his overwhelming urge to tell Barnabe every single detail of his life, starting from the day he was bitten up until now. But again, he attempted to withhold that information. Only a couple of things spewed out and thankfully they weren't much of anything important.

But still the Pink Scientist took note of it down in his little notebook clipboard thing on the desk, handing him an orange liquid next.

The serious look on Gumball's face made him want to do something to ruin it, make it turn into something of anger or maybe embarrassment. Just something in order to see that wicked color of red spread across pink cheeks.

With a deep breath he took in the orange color, this time the reaction was delayed and at first he thought that nothing would happen and he was slightly relieved. But then he suddenly dropped to the ground with an intense burning fire coursing through his veins, his skin becoming more hypersensitive than usual and the cool floor touching his back through his favorite flannel made him arch, baring his fangs as he reached quickly for the next glass, hoping to get this to stop before something weird happened, not only that but this shit hurt.

He wasn't sure what color he just inhaled but what he could say is that he enjoyed the cooling down in his veins and the immediately relaxing sensation that coursed through his veins. Spreading a cool fire this time, one that made him want to stand up and suck the warmth out of the scientist above him. Each time he would look at Gumball the urge grew more and more, watching the Scientist jot down all these different things. So much as a muscle twitch and then Pink bastard got it down.

"Enough." The Vampire all but growled out, with only three colors left for him to intake, but he couldn't take it. With a sudden movement he launched himself at the bubblegum scientist, reveling in the tiny squeak that came out of him as he got tackled. Whatever this liquid was it made him _hungry_. With an overpowering grab, Marshall took both of Barnabe's wrists and pinned him to the nearest structure, which happened to be a science bench. Spinning him around so that his back was to the vampire, Marshall pressed the full length of himself against the other, growling lowly in the others ear.

"I am done being your little science experiment. Now its my turn to make a few tests." He gave a quick nip to the back of gumballs neck, "Lets just see how sensitive the uptight Prince really is."

"Marshall Lee! I demand you unhand me this insta-aaahh oh goodness!" The sudden nip caused the scientists mind to short circuit making him go limp as all these different parts of his body got nipped and licked, each one electing a sound from him that made him want to die.

"Hmm I do believe I enjoy this prince much better than the other one." The vampire gave a wicked grin before grazing his fangs down the others neck, slipping one hand under his shirt as the other held his wrists in place, rolling his hips occasionally and giving a rough nip here and there.

Pants and soft mewls spilled from the otherwise composed Candy Prince, feeling his pants grow tight and trying his hardest to hate all the ministrations being done to him by the snotty brat king. But he just couldn't even think straight with those cool hands running up and down his sides, causing goosebumps to break out and a coil in his stomach to appear and have warmth spread along his body. The hard length grinding against his rear end becoming quite the distraction, and it wasn't long before Gumball realized that his shirt was missing and a hand was already working on the top button of his jeans. A soft sound escaping his lips as he rolled his own hip backwards unintentionally, a low blush spreading across his cheeks, tinting them an almost maroon before he suddenly snapped his eyes open as a cool hand touched his half hard member.

"M-Marshall, wait.." The demand was weak and his voice was shaking but he wiggled to get out of the vampires grip. This shouldn't be happening, they hated each other, this was all the effect of the color that Marshall had drank. One of them needed to come to their senses and stop this before it got out of control and horrible.

"Hmmm?" Was the only sound the King made before kissing spots of the Princes spine, leaving little grey marks here and there, a few moans rolling from the back of his throat in a form of a growl, causing Gumball to go weak in the knees. In fact, the scientist almost collapsed, until the Vampire grabbed him by his shoulder, turned his entire body to face him and scooped him up by his butt until their crotches were flush against each other. A loud moan crawled out of the back of Gumball's throat, his hands immediately going to the Kings shoulders digging his fingernails into the undead skin there.

"Please," stop, his mind wouldn't connect those words together and in response he got a rough groan and a quick grind to his pelvis as claws dug their way into his bottom. A light cry came out of his throat and the next he knew they were both stark naked in the middle of his science lab (A total safety hazard mind you), and marshal leaving grey patches all over his body and grinding his erection into his entrance, a small gasp coming from the Prince's throat before he growled low to himself.

He had enough of this foreplay, it had taken them this damn long to get their clothes off, now was time for the full conclusion.

With a rough shove, Gumball managed to get the Vampire off of him and almost immediately the Prince pushed him down to the ground, straddling the King's hips before impaling himself on Marshalls member. A loud cry mixed between pain and pleasure sounded from the other throat and soon he found himself riding the other, not being able to set a stable pace with his overwhelming urge to find release.

Marshall gave low groans and growled, gripping the others hips, digging his fingernails into them while matching the others erratic pace with one of his own. Feeling a sharp coil in his stomach was the only warning he got before he gave one last thrust into Gumball before an explosion erupted behind his eyes with white stars and into his lover. A loud cry sounded above him and Gumball continued to ride the other, grinding down and giving loud cries as his sweet spot was hit constantly. His own release building up so slowly and yet quickly it was frustrating. Reaching down he began to stroke himself, rubbing the tip of his own leaking member with his thumb before one last thrust pushing him over the edge. Doubling over Gumball latched his lips onto the two bite marks that marked the Kings immortality.

Marshall let out a loud moan as his spent and overly sensitive member was suddenly clenched in a throbbing heat, and light pink coated both the stomachs of the two and the hand of one.

With a long sigh, Gumball went limp panting against the other ear. Content with the quiet they were sitting in.

"So...any other colors?" Came the mocking chuckle from the other, earning the Vampire a smack and a grumbled shut up that turned into a light laugh.

_**OUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUUOUOUOUUOUOUOUUOUOUOUOUUOUOUOUOUUOUOUUOUOUUOUOUOUUOUOUOUOUOUUOUOUOUOUUOUOUOUOUUOUOUUOU**_

_**It is currently one in the morning and I am writing porn. I regret nothing haha hope you enjoyed, and you know the drill guys c: See you in the next story!**_


End file.
